It is frequently necessary to connect the end of a tap or branch line to an intermediate portion of an electrical conductor in order to supply electrical energy for any required purpose such as for operating lights, signals, meters, etc. If the mainline conductor is insulated, as is often the case, it is necessary to remove a portion of the insulation in order to effect the connection. After the connection has been made it is usually desirable, and in many cases necessary, to insulate the connection with an approved insulating means such as electrical tape or a preformed insulating sleeve or jacket. It is imperative that the conection provide a secure mechanical joint as well as good electrical contact.